


Riled Up

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You know just how to push Dean's buttons...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22





	Riled Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompted over on tumblr. prompts in bold.

You walked away from the pool table, folding the newly earned wad of twenties and slipping them into your pocket. Dean flashed you a cool look as you approached the table and grabbed your whiskey. As you sipped your whiskey, you watched his teeth bite into his bottom lip, his eyes roving over your body, calculating.

“What, Dean?” You sighed, finishing off your drink and setting the glass back on the table. “Spit it out.”   
**“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you.”** Dean  _ tsked _ , his lips twisting into a sly smirk, his eyes darkening, and you felt your cheeks flush, knowing full-well where this was heading.  **“We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”**

“Aw, Dean, now you know I didn’t mean anything by it. ‘Sides, I’ve seen all the tricks you pull when you’re hustling; this was a lot more effective.” You crossed the table and sat on his lap, slung your arm around his neck and nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck. Dean’s hands held you close, the soft growl rumbling in his chest barely audible in the noisy bar. “If you’re really so upset, you can always cause a scene and challenge them, fight for my honor.”   
“Oh, baby doll, I know  _ exactly  _ where your honor is…” Dean slid a hand between your legs, his huge palm cupping your sex, squeezing. “And you know who you belong to, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Mm-hmm,” you nipped at his throat as he teased you through your jeans, your fingers carding through the hair at the nape of his neck. “So, you wanna get out of here, or are we gonna wait another two hours for Sam?”   
“You bet your sweet ass we’re gettin’ out of here. You think I want those frat boys leering at my girl? Fuck, if this place were just a little bit less dirty, I’d fuck you sore right in that bathroom, let every one of those skeezes here you scream my name, know exactly what they’ll never have.”

You threw a twenty on the table, signaled to Sam that you were leaving and stood up. As soon as Dean stood from his chair, he had your hand in his, tugging you out the door and leading you in record speed.

The second you were through the motel room door, Dean had you up against it, hands at your hips, gripping. His lips crushed to yours as he pinned you against the door, your hands tangling in his hair. You deepened the kiss, his hold on you making you moan against his lips, his fingers digging in as he thrust his hips lightly against yours. Breathless, he pulled away with a groan.

“Fuck, baby, you just love to get me riled up don’t you?” Dean growled, his eyes dark as he stared down at you. “Always flauntin’ the goods, well aware of what it’ll get you. Should start punishing you for being such a fucking little flirt. I  _ should _ just get you all worked up and leave you hangin’. Cum on that pretty little ass instead of filling you up the way you like. See if you learn your lesson.”

“Oh, Dean…”,you scoffed at him and pushed him towards the bed, tugging his shirt over his head.  **“Shut up and take your pants off.”**


End file.
